Un nouveau mode de fonctionnement chez les Gilmore
by Madouri
Summary: Emily et Richard n'arrivent pas à un compromis suite à leur séparation... Richard quitte Emily, annonce leur divorce... Rory et Lorelai interviennent pour arranger les choses... comment?
1. La nouvelle vie des Gilmore's

Chapitre 1

Après mon retour d'Europe avec Rory, Richard a emménagé dans le pool house pour plus de faciliter.

Je n'aurais pu habiter avec lui comme avant, cela ne pouvait être possible…

Les semaines ont passé en établissant une routine pour les dîners du vendredi soir, les filles se rendaient en premier lieu chez Richard pour l'apéritif et dans la seconde partie de la soirée arrivaient à la maison pour prendre le dîner avec moi.

Ces soirées du vendredi soir embélissaient ma semaine grise et sans vie.

Pour organiser les éléments d'ordre plus pratiques, Richard et moi avions mis en place une réunion par semaine dans laquelle nous réglions les rendez-vous et les soirées pour que la société ne soit pas au courant de notre séparation.

Cela dura pendant plus d'un an sans qu'aucun de nos amis ne soient informés de notre séparation.

Richard pris la décision de prendre un appartement en ville après une ième discussion sur la répartition du dîner du vendredi soir.

Je me souviens encore cette dispute qui n'avait pas grand sens au final.

Richard: Mais c'est toi qui a choisi cette répartition, jusqu'à preuve du contraint. Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis!

Emily: Mais, c'est toi qui aime l'apéritif!

Richard: Bien sûr… En me tournant le dos.

Je lui fis face et dit : Quoi?

Richard me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit : Mais bien sûr, Emily, tu as choisi la plus longue partie des dîners du vendredi soir pour toi seule !

Emily: Tu aimes cette partie du repas, j'ai donc pensé que ce serait normal de te la donner !

Richard: Cela va prendre fin !

Je le regarda avec un regard interrogateur…

Richard: Je pense que nous sommes arrivés à un point de non-retour, il est donc temps pour moi… de partir de cette maison !

Mon visage m'a trahi, le choc de cette révélation m'a pris à la gorge… je ne savais plus parler…

Richard m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit : Demain, j'appelle Andrew pour les papiers du divorce ainsi nous en aurons terminé avec cette situation sans retour !

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce me laissant dans un désarroi immense.


	2. L'explication des événements

Chapitre 2

A chaque instant, je repense à cette discussion… Le fait de me rendre compte que Richard n'est plus là sur la propriété n'a vraiment pris un sens que lorsque les déménageurs sont venus prendre ses affaire.

C'était il y a trois mois déjà, les événements sont encore clairs dans mon esprit.

Richard était dans son bureau entrain de ramasser ses livres quand je suis rentré de ma réunion du Dar.

La porte de son bureau était ouverte et j'ai été surprise de le voir là, nous avons convenu qu'il déménagerait toutes ses affaires, le jour de son départ.

Je m'engouffra dans la pièce en lui criant que ce n'était pas ce que nous avions convenu.

Il se retourna vers moi en me disant : Mais comment espères-tu que je prennes l'ensemble de mes affaires, le jour du déménagement?

Je le toisa et répondis : Ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

Richard : Très bien, alors je ferai comme je l'entends…

Et il se retourna à son rangement.

Intérieurement, je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne ses affaires… je ne voulais simplement pas qu'il me quitte… je ne voulais pas divorcer… je l'aimais mais il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience…

Je pris de longues respirations par le nez en espérant pouvoir lui avouer mes sentiments mais avant que je puisses dire quoi que ce soit, il se retourna et me dit : Si nous en avons fini, je pense que tu peux retourner à tes activités ! Je suis capable de reconnaître mes affaires des tiennes.

Mon regard se brouilla et pour pallier à cette situation, je me retourna en sortant le plus rapidement possible.

Je monta directement dans ma chambre et referma la porte derrière moi à clé.

Avant que je ne m'en rends compte de fines larmes avaient coulées le long de mes joues.

Je m'appuya sur la porte et glissa par terre pour me retrouver accroupie dos à la porte.

Je me laissa aller pour la toute première fois depuis notre séparation, il m'avait tenu à l'écart de sa vie et m'avait volontairement ignorée pendant des semaines. Oubliant ce que nous avions construit pendant des années une confiance sans faille.

Je pris quelques minutes pour me reprendre et me changea rapidement, une petite touche de maquillage pour effacer les dégâts et j'étais prête.

La robe que j'avais choisie n'est pas anodine, elle était légèrement transparente sur le haut laissant voire mes épaules, mes bras n'étaient pas couverts et le décolleté était plus plongeant que ce que je portais normalement.

La longueur de cette robe n'était pas non plus habituelle pour moi, elle était un peu plus courte. Elle était cinq centimètre au-dessus de mes genoux, longueur que je n'avais plus porté depuis la naissance de Rory.

Je pris un sac assorti à l'ensemble de ma tenue et pris des bijoux offrent par mes parents pour notre mariage, si je me rappelle la dernière fois où je les avais mis cela remontait à l'anniversaire de nos 35 ans de mariage.

Un manteau choisi pour ne pas cacher ma silhouette et je descendis les escaliers en m'assurant que Richard était toujours dans la maison.

Heureusement pour moi, il était toujours dans son étude et la porte de celle-ci était encore ouverte.

Le bruit de mes talons, le fit soulever la tête vu son visage, j'avais fait mouche.

L'effet que j'avais voulu réalisé et fait, il ne me quitta pas des yeux, j'avais réfléchi à une excuse pour entrer une nouvelle fois dans son bureau à fin de pouvoir agir devant lui.

Je m'excusa auprès de lui en disant : Désolée mais je dois prendre le dossier ma réunion… et j'entrai dans la pièce.

Richard était assis à son bureau et avait de nombreuses piles de dossiers devant lui.

Je fis le tour du bureau et me plaça à côté de lui, ce qui lui permit de mieux me voir ainsi que ma tenue.

Je sentis son regard sur moi, monter et descendre plusieurs fois sur mon corps.

Je me pencha légèrement sur lui pour attraper mon dossier sur le bureau, je le frôla inconsciemment de mon bras contenant le dossier en me relevant.

Il m'attrapa le bras et je tourna mon visage vers lui, il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit: Où vas-tu ?

Je me dégagea le bras de son emprise et répondis : Je vais à une réunion pour le comité de l'hôpital Hartford.

Je fis le tour du bureau pour sortir de la pièce mais avant que je sois à la porte, il me rappela : Emily ?

Je me retourna vers lui : Oui.

Richard : Je ne pense pas que cette robe soit nécessaire pour ta réunion…

Il ne semblait pas à l'aise avec cette conversation, j'imaginais que c'était à cause de ma robe justement.

Je le regarda avec étonnement : Ah oui?

Il prit sa respiration et dit : Et bien, je pense que cette robe serait parfaite pour une soirée… plus importante qu'une simple réunion du comité de l'hôpital… non…

Je pris mon temps pour répondre pour bien voir son expression : Oui, bien sûr…

Il semblait soulagé mais je continua : Mais, je suis invité par une connaissance pour dîner.

Il me regarda perplexe.

J'ai été étonnement impressionnée par ma décontraction, après mon hésitation dans la chambre, j'avais pris le téléphone pour appeler Simon Mclane pour dîner, ce soir.

Il avait accepté sans aucune hésitation, j'avoue… j'avais été flattée mais je savais intérieurement que ce n'est que pour rendre jaloux Richard.

Richard me regarda et dit : Une connaissance ?

Emily : Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dîner à l'extérieur que simplement les repas en société.

Richard : Ah et qui est cette connaissance ?

J'eus un petit plaisir à lui révéler la personne avec qui, je passais la soirée.

Emily : Simon Mclane.

Richard se leva d'un coup : Quoi ! Et tu penses y aller dans cette tenue !

Emily : Et pourquoi pas? Je ne pense pas devoir te rendre des comptes.

Richard : Emily, tu es toujours ma femme !

Emily : Je n'en suis plus certaine, puisque j'ai reçu les papiers de ton avocat.

Il fit le tour de son bureau pour me rejoindre près de la porte et me dit : Effectivement, je n'ai plus rien à te dire sur ce sujet, tu es une femme presque libre…

Je le regarda de haut : Oui, et je te rappelle que c'est ta décision pas la mienne !

Sur ce je me retourna pour partir pour ce dîner avec Simon… je n'étais plus très sûr de ma décision de passer ma soirée avec lui.

Mais je n'allais pas me défiler, je lui avais téléphoné et je ne pouvais pas le laisser en plan, de plus Richard finirait pas le savoir.

Simon travaillait avec le cabinet de Richard, je ne pouvais pas être certaine de la discrétion de Simon.

Je me rendis comme prévu chez Alfredo au centre d'Hartford où je retrouva Simon déjà installé, je le salua et pris place.

Il me complimenta sur la robe, effectivement cette robe avait l'effet attendu mais ce n'était pas à Simon que je voulais plaire.

Richard avait été celui à qui cette robe était destinée. Malheureusement, j'avais mal réagi et je n'avais sûrement fait tout le contraint de ce que je voulais qu'il comprenne.

Après une heure dans une conversation en grand intérêt pour moi, Richard fût son apparition au bras d'une jeune femme de dix ans plus jeune que lui.

Ils prirent place à seulement quelques places de nous, je ne pouvais pas le regarder… je ne me sentais pas bien du tout et Simon en fût conscient.

Simon : Emily, vous allez bien?

Je ne le regarda pas tout de suite mais après quelques respirations pour reprendre mes esprits : Oui, je vous pris de m'excuser quelques instants.

Simon se leva et je pris la direction des toilettes.

Je passa devant la table de Richard, il ne sembla pas me regarder.


	3. Rencontre

Je couru presque jusqu'aux toilettes pour femmes, heureusement elles étaient vides.

Je pris le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de passer un peu d'eau dans mon cou.

La vision de Richard avec une autre femme était insupportable mais malgré moi, j'étais bien obligée de faire avec.

Je pris ma respiration deux fois en me disant : Gilmore, tu peux y arriver! Gilmore, tu peux y arriver ! En me regardant, une dernière fois dans le miroir et puis je repris le chemin pour ma table.

Mais juste en sortant des toilettes, je fus arrêtée brusquement par Richard qui attendait patiemment.

Il me prit par le bras et me conduisit dans une pièce vide.

Je le regarda avec étonnement et repris mes esprits soudainement, je commença à me débattre et à lui hurler dessus.

Mais avant que je ne puisse m'enfouir, il m'embrassa passionnément.

Je ne puis résister et j'approfondis le baiser, mes mains autour de son cou.

Sans m'en rendre compte, il commença par le déshabiller et j'en fis autant.

Les événements n'étaient plus sous notre controle, le désir ne nous permettait plus de nous résonner.

Lorsque, je l'entendis prononcer mon nom avec désir, je le repoussa.

Il fut surpris autant que moi, mais mes sentiments étaient gravés sur mon visage.

Les larmes coulaient sans que je ne m'en apperçoivent, et il fut désemparé par mon état.

Il s'approcha délicatement pour me prendre dans ses bras, ce fut la première fois depuis un long moment que je retrouvais son odeur.

Richard : Emy, ma chérie… je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé, je n'ai pu te résister… depuis ton départ avec cette robe, j'étais fou.

Je m'écarta et le regarda consternée ; Quoi? Tu es venu ici avec cette fille juste pour me suivre…

Richard : Biensûr !

Emily : Alors, pourquoi maintenant ? Après plus d'un an et avec les papiers du divorce lancés…

Mes larmes continuaient de couler contre ma volonté, mais c'était comme un rêve… cela ne pouvait être possible.


	4. Décision commune

Richard me regarda sans savoir quoi dire, les mots perdus dans son esprit ne pouvait prendre forme.

Il s'y reprit trois fois avant de pouvoir commencer son explication : Je suis perdu entre les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi et mon entêtement dans notre combat… Je ne sais plus pourquoi, nous en sommes arrivés à ce point…

J'ai perdu pieds en te voyant dans cette robe et je savais que si j'arrivais avec cette fille, je te ferai réagir.

Je suis désolé d'avoir agir de la sorte mais c'était le seul plan que j'avais.

Richard me regarda tout en avançant vers moi et mit ses bras autour de moi.

J'enfui ma tête dans sa poitrine pour sentir son odeur et puis je lui dit toujours dans cette position.

Emily : Il nous faudra du temps, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela…

Richard : Je comprends… (soupirant)… je vais te laisser retour avec Simon, même si cela me rend malade… Je ne peux pas te demander que tout redevient comme avant…

Je le regarda enfin après plusieurs minutes, je m'élongea de lui et remit mes vêtements en place.

Il me regarda et me suivit du regard quand je sortis de la pièce…

Richard : Emily…

Je me retourna et dit : Oui?

Richard : Prends ton temps… je serai attendre…

Je lui souris et retourna à ma table. Simon m'attendait et me regarda perplexe.

Simon : Emily, vous allez bien?

Emily : Oui, j'ai remercié le chef, c'est un ami…

Simon ne sembla pas me croire mais heureusement pour moi, Alexandre le chef du restaurant arriva et me salua en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je commença directement la conversation en présentant Alexandre à Simon et en dirigeant la conversation sur un thème que je pouvais contrôler.

Richard était réapparut dans la pièce et avait parler avec sa compagne de table, ils se sont levés quelques minutes plus tard.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je savais que notre conservation reprendrait très prochainement.

Simon me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture et fut très courtois, je repris la direction de la maison mais je changea d'avis avant de m'en rendre compte.

Je pris la direction de Stars Hollow…


	5. Explication à ma fille

Voilà, l'histoire dans les grandes lignes…

Je suis maintenant garée devant la maison de ma fille sans savoir si je dois lui raconter toute l'histoire où juste prétendre que tout va bien et que je voulais juste la voir…

Mais bien sûr, Emily à minuit… Juste la voir, elle va comprendre directement que tu ne va pas bien…

Enfin, je suis là autant avoir son opinion… qu'est-ce que je risque… un autre combat car avec nous deux…

Après quelques minuites de reflexion, je suis sortie de ma voiture.

En arrivant devant sa porte, je n'étais toujours pas sur de moi, mais j'ai sonné tout de même…

Lorelai ouvrit la porte avec un pyjamas avec un grand lapin.

Lorelai : Maman, ca va…? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cettte heure ?

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais mes mots restèrent dans ma gorge.

Elle prit ma main et me fit entrer, je me retrouva sans vraiment comprendre dans son canapé mon bébé à côté de moi.

Je n'étais pas capable de la regarder dans les yeux, j'étais assis jouant avec mes doigts comme un enfant prit en faute.

Lorelai me regarda et dit : Maman, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire…?

Je la regarda pour la première fois depuis que nous étions entrées, je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête et lui sourit.

Lorelai : Ok, tu es venue en pleine nuit pour …?

Je pris une longue respiration pour me calmer et lui dit : Ton père va déménager, il veut divorcer… j'ai reçu les papiers du divorce hier…

Lorelai fut effrayée par ce que je venais de lui dire…

Mais je cotinua mon histoire : Aujourd'hui, je suis rentrée du Dar et j'ai trouvé ton père en train de prendre ses affaires alors que nous avions convenu d'un jour durant la semaine dernière…

Lorelai me coupa : Mais tu ne nous as rien dit au dîner…

Je la regarda avec un regard compatissant … et : je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire…

Elle me sourit et me fit signe de continuer.

Emily : Bien sûr, suite à son changement dans les jours, je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu.

Il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement… et m'a demandé de le laisser en m'annonçant que ça devait être notre point de non-retour.

J'étais perdu et je suis monté dansma chambre pour reprendre mes esprits.

Après quelques instants, je me suis changée rapidement et j'ai appelé Simon Mclane pour sortir dîner.

Lorelai sembla absourdie par mon explication…

Lorelai : Mais…

Je la regarda et lui dit : Attends, je n'ai pas terminé… en lui souriant…

Elle se tut et écouta attentivement.

Emily : Je suis descendue avec cette tenue que j'avais choisi particulièrement pour ton père.

Lorelai ne sembla plus me suivre.

Emily : Je voulais le rendre jaloux alors, je suis rentré dans son bureau pour prendre mon dossier de réunion, dont je n'avais pas besoin.

Comme ton père était assis à son bureau, j'ai fait le tour pour le prendre et être assez proche de lui pour qu'il me voit complètement.

C'est là qu'il m'a demandé, où j'allais et que cette tenue n'était pas nécessaire pour une réunion.

Je lui ai dis que je sortais directement après avec Simon, et là j'ai vu ton père bouillonner de colère mais je suis partie.

Lorelai voulu parler mais je luis fis signe que ce n'était pas tout… elle sembla concernée déjà mais elle n'avait pas entendu la fin.

Emily : Je suis arrivée au restaurant où Simon m'attendait, nous avons commencé à parler et nos plats sont arrivés assez vite.

Une heure après, mon arrivée ton père est entré au bras une femme, dix ans plus jeune que lui.

Sur le coup, j'ai été très mal et je suis partie aux toilettes pour me calmer… mais en sortant de la pièce, ton père m'attendait devant la porte.

Il m'a tiré vers lui et m'a embrassé, je me suis retrouvée dans une pièce vide avec ton père et…

Je ne pouvais pas continuer la suite, c'était trop personnel…

Lorelai me regarda horrifiée et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais sans aucun résultat.


	6. Réaction et Amour

Après plusieurs essais, elle fit par me dire : Et… vous… afin…je…

Je lui souris et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Lorelai soupira mais semblait triste également.

Je lui dis : Quoi, tu aurais préféré ?

Lorelai : J'avoue, oui…

C'était à mon tour d'être consternée, et je ne savais pas où me mettre…

Lorelai : Maman, c'est ton mari… c'est mon père et vous êtes mariés depuis plus de quarante ans… je ne pense pas que ce soit mal… au contraire…

Je la regarda surprise mais je compris ce qu'elle voulait me dire…

Emily : Je ne pouvais pas, pas après ce que j'avais vu dix minutes plutôt et en plus, nous n'étions pas venus ensemble…

C'était totalement, inapproprié…

Lorelai : Maman, c'est ton mari… Vous vous aimez mais vous incapable de vous le dire… à croire que je suis arrivée par la voix du ciel…

Je fus surprise par la façon dont elle me parlais sans jugement catégorique ou méchant, sans regard "qui étais-tu pour me dire quoi faire"… rien de tout cela…

Elle me regardait comme une amie, comme ma petite fille qui essayait de me consoler, il y a de nombreuses années.

Emily : Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis perdue…

Lorelai : Tu veux divorcer…? Avec une peur dans la voix…

Emily : NON ! … Je fus surprise de l'énergie de mon NON.

Elle me prit la main et me dit : Alors… pourquoi es-tu ici?

Je la regarda et lui sourit, j'aurai voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour la remercier d'être là pour moi, pour m'aider mais j'avais peur du rejet.

Mais avant, que je puisse terminer ma pensée. Je sentis les bras de ma fille autour de moi et elle me dit : Je t'aime, maman… je sais que tu prendras les bonnes décisions…

Je fus figée par son geste mais après quelques secondes, je mis mes bras autour d'elle et dans un murmure : Je… t'aime, mon ange…


	7. On parle

Chapitre 7

Je suis de retour à la maison, ma visite chez Lorelai n'a pas seulement été bénéfique pour moi mais je pense que nous avons commencés notre chemin vers une reconstruction.

Mais lors de mon arrivée dans l'allée de la maison, je n'ai pu sortir de la voiture que faire…

La voiture de Richard était dans l'allée, j'étais sûr qu'il m'attendait mais j'aurai aimé avoir tort.

Je pris plusieurs respirations pour me calmer et attrapa mon sac en sortant de la voiture.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'obtenir mes clès dans mon sac, la porte était entreouverte, j'ouvris la porte et me glissa à l'intérieur.

Toutes les lumières étaitent éteintes sauf une seule venant de la salle à manger, une lumière de bougies par sa faible présence.

Je referma la porte et tout en me dirigeant vers la lumière.

En arrivant dans la pièce, je vis Richard assis à sa place me souriant. Il me fit signer de m'asseoir et il me présenta un verre de vins.

Richard : Je me suis permis de t'entendre à la maison car je pense que nous devons parler…

Richard reprit sa place tout en continuant à parler.

Richard : je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai agis de la sorte au restaurant mais je ne pouvais pas te voir avec un autre homme.

Emily : Je pense l'avoir compris… en prenant mon verre de vin.

Richard : Je pense que nous devrions commencer par nous voir quelques jours par semaine pour sortir…

Je regarda Richard avec un regard intrigé et dit : Tu as décidé tout ça entre le restaurant et mon arrivée ?

Richard : Je pense que c'est résonnable pour commencer et puis on pourra réapprendre à être ensemble… à se comprendre tout simplement…

Je le regarda avec un sourire, il réfléchi à tout… mais avait-il compris pourquoi pendant un an, on en était arrivé là ?


	8. Parler des détails

Chapitre 8

Emily : Je pense que nous devons prendre le temps de parler des détails…

Richard me regarda intrigué et dit : De quels détails, parles-tu ?

J'avais du mal à parler de ce sujet qui pour moi était encore inexploré…

Je me suis levée en faisant les 100 pas de long en large puis je m'arrêta derrière ma chaise tout en prenant le dossier entre mes mains.

Tout en m'agitant comme une folle : Tu sais bien, pourquoi nous en sommes arrivés là ? Pourquoi nous avons pas su en parler ouvertement ? Et pourquoi, tu m'as exclu de ta vie ?

En m'arrêtant sur la dernière question, tout en attrapant le dossier de ma chaise.

Richard se leva doucement de sa place et me rejoignit, doucement il me prit dans ses bras et me dit : Laisse-nous le temps de parler de chaqu'une ces questions au fil des jours…

Puis il me souleva le menton et tout en me regardant : D'accord ?

Je ne pus répondre que par un signe positif de la tête.

Richard : Bien … je pense que je vais te laisser pour l'instant… tu es d'accord ?

Emily : Pourquoi ?

Richard : Parce que tu dois reprendre tes esprits et moi aussi …

Emily : Je suis parfaitement consciente… merci ! (tout en boudant légèrement)

Richard me sourit et dit : Nous avons décidé de prendre le temps pour ne pas rater notre réconcilation… N'est-ce pas ?

Emily : Oui…

Je n'ai pas trop d'accord pour prendre le temps mais actuellement c'était peut-être mieux, de plus Richard me regardait avec tellement d'amour que je ne pouvais pas le contredire…


End file.
